1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case set detachment structure; more particularly, the present invention relates to a case set detachment structure for disassembling an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology develops, consumers have more and more requirements for the features and the appearance of the computer. Therefore, the AIO computer (All In One, AIO), which has the multimedia function and combines the screen and the host, is popular with the consumers. The common case set structure of the AIO computer is designed as a front case and a back case. The internal system elements are located between the front case and the back case. The front case and the back case are fastened via some screws and screw holes.
Therefore, during the assembly or the disassembly process of the AIO computer, the screws must be assembled or disassembled in advance of assembling or disassembling the case set. For the common AIO computer, the process of the assembly or the disassembly of the AIO computer entails human and time costs for assembling or disassembling the screws. The screws for fastening the front case and the back case of the AIO computer also entail a material cost. Furthermore, since the front case and the back case of the AIO computer are fastened by screws, the case set structure of the AIO computer must have screw holes, such that the appearance of the AIO computer is limited.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a new case set detachment structure. The new case set detachment structure can reduce both the cost of the materials of the electronic device and the assembly time.